Valentines Day
by I-am-sherlocked-394
Summary: For many years Valentine's Day has always been Remus' least favourite day of the year. However this year he may just change his mind. Sorry bad summary! Please read&review.


Valentine's Day

Remus Pov

Remus Lupin didn't like Valentine's Day. It was seeing all the cute couples giving gifts and snogging that bothered him. No, it was seeing all the girls (and even some of the boys) flirting with HIS Sirius and seeing Sirius flirt back. It was his third Valentine's Day having to put up with this and Remus didn't know how much longer he could take it. They girls flirted with James as well of course, but James only has eyes for Lily Evans, a pretty red head in their year. Sadly Remus knew he had as much chance with Sirius as James had with Lily. Which just so happened to be zero.

So it was with great regret that Remus dragged himself out of bed on Saturday morning and padded to the bathroom to get a shower, the unhappy though of what today was buzzing around his head. Before Remus had left his room he had checked the clock, it was half 9 therefore he had approximately an hour and a half until his roommates and annoying best friends woke up.

When Remus returned to his room at 10 he was shocked by two things. Firstly his roommates where actually awake and starting to get dressed for the day while wiping sleep from their eyes. Secondly, on his bed sat a huge bar of chocolate accompanied by a card.

"An owl delivered them before," Sirius Black explained, though not quite making eye contact.

"Oooohhh Moonys got chocolate! And a card! Someone loves Moonyyy!" James Potter sung rushing over and attempting to steal the card. James and Sirius where two of Remus best friends as well as Peter Pettigrew. The four of them where hardly ever seen without each other. James and Sirius were the two 'ladies men' out of the group. Sirius was tall with long dark curly hair and breath-taking blue eyes. James was also tall and had dark hair but his was short and stuck out at odd angles as though he had just got off his broom. Also he wore a pair of round glasses. Peter was tiny in comparison. Both James and Sirius have well-toned bodies but Peter is pudgy. Remus himself was tall although he didn't have big muscles, he was skinny and his rib bones stuck out harshly. He also had light brown hair, and brown eyes that seemed to glow orange around the time of the full moon. Where the two dark haired boys also were out going, Remus and Peter were quieter and shyer. His friends annoyed Remus terribly with how loud they are and their practical jokes, but after all they had done for him, he couldn't stay mad.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Each full moon he was taken down to the shrieking shack before the moon forced him to change into a wolf. Each full moon Remus used to dread, now he had come not to mind them so much. At first Remus had tried to hide his condition from his friends, using excuses such as "I went to visit my sick mother" to explain his absence and "I had a fall while I was there" to explain his multiple injuries. But his friends aren't stupid. They quickly figured out what was going on. But last year they had all became illegal animagi to keep Remus company on full moons. Sirius was a huge black dog with the nickname Padfoot, James was a beautiful stag nicknamed Prongs and Peter was a rat nicknamed wormtail. Often the Gryffindors would venture into the grounds having small adventures. James and Sirius animagi were big enough to keep him under control. Remus was forever thankful for what they had done for him.

Ignoring his friend's jeers, Remus opened the card and began to read it.

Dear Remus.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I bet no chocolate,

Could taste as good as you!

Love from

?

He looked up shocked by message inside the card. But he also couldn't shake the feeling he recognised this hand writing. Also he knew this style of writing. It reminded him of someone he just couldn't think of who! After he placed the card in his bedside table draw, Remus picked up his wand and waved it placing all the necessary spells to stop his friends looking non-verbally. He knew his friends would try regardless but he had a feeling that his spells could keep them from breaking in.

That's when remembered the chocolate sat on his bed. Remus adored chocolate. He loved the texture, the taste, the smell… well everything do with chocolate really! And there he was stood there with a bar of Honeydukes finest and an empty stomach. Let's just say the chocolate didn't stand a chance.

"You and your chocolate moons! If I didn't know about your furry little problem I'd wonder how the hell you're so skinny!" James laughed

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend isn't it? I think we should go, it's such a nice day" Remus said ignoring James' comment other than an eye roll.

During the long walk to the village the boys messed around and teased each other but Remus noticed for once Sirius was quiet and his brow was creased with worry. Sirius never worried about anything, so Remus had a feeling something important was going to happen to do with Sirius. Letting himself fall behind slightly he began to walk next to Sirius.

"No date today then Pads? Surely you can't have dated all the girls in the school already!"

"Nope Remmie, all the girls who I haven't dated are annoying as fuck. I'd rather just spend the day with you... I mean all three of you." Sirius stammered his cheeks now nursing a small blush. Sirius looked adorable when he blushed. It was a sight hardly anyone except Remus had beheld and he was glad of that. It meant a lot that Sirius, who was always in control of himself, would allow Remus to see a more vulnerable side of him.

Remus accepted the excuse without comment but the more he thought about it the more unusual it seemed. Sirius hadn't been out with a girl since the end of last year. Also he had been acting kind of different too. He blushed a lot more than normal and invaded Remus' personal space quite a lot too. Not that he didn't always do that, but this year it was more so than usual. Remus had assumed it was the trouble with his family that was bothering him. However now he was starting to think otherwise…

Sirius was a pureblood from a proud pureblood family. A family so proud of being pureblood they looked down upon anyone who wasn't, considering themselves more important. They also looked upon anyone who hadn't been sorted into Slytherin house. It just so happened that Sirius was the only person from an unbelievable amount of generations form the black family, who had been sorted into Gryffindor. He also took great pride in rebelling against his family and their prejudice against muggles by plastering muggle posters all over his room and decorating the rest of it in Gryffindor colours. But finally Sirius had become fed up and ran away. Now he spent summer swapping between Remus' and James' houses.

The Gyrffindor boys only spent an hour trying to fight through the large crowds to have a thorough look in shops while Sirius also tried to avoid some particularly annoying girls trying to flirt with him before giving up and going to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. In the hour the boys had bought a few more prank supplies from Zonkos and Remus had topped up his chocolate collection in Honeydukes. Remus had also attempted to find a book earlier on too however to his disappointment they didn't have it and he had been trying to find it for months.

Remus was halfway through his drink before James and Sirius began to complain.

"Come on its too crowded here today lets go back to the castle" James moaned. Well that was until he spotted a familiar nest of red hair leaving the bar. "Actually I'll be you back at the castle later or something…" he ran out of the door after Lily leaving the other three boys behind.

"I agree. Shall we take the shortcut? I really don't want to bump into those girls on the way back up" So Remus, Sirius and Peter finished their drinks before making their way to the trapdoor inside Honeydukes.

The marauders, as they called themselves, knew all the secret tunnels in and out of the castle. They also knew all the secret passages inside the castle too. This came in handy when they were taking part in one of their many practical jokes and didn't want to get caught. The marauders had made a map that showed all of these secrets also where all the students and professors where inside the castle grounds. This came in especially handy, including James' cloak of invisibility. But even with these things the boys never failed to land themselves in quite a few detentions.

When Remus reached the dormitories he was once again surprised to find a card on his bed. This time accompanied by a book. However it wasn't just any book. It was the book he had been after for many months unable to find! Grinning Remus sat down on his bed and began to read, completely forgetting about his friends stood watching him amused expressions on their faces before they turned to leave giving Remus quality time with his book.

It wasn't until many hours later remus finally remembered the card. Unwillingly he closed the book and instead took hold of the card. It was similar to the first one and a look inside confirmed it was the same writing as the first one. This time it read:

Dear Remus

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

No book is as,

Interesting as you!

Love from

?

Remus sat puzzled for a moment before something dawned on him. There was one person he had told he had been running out of chocolate too. And it just so happened that he had also told that same person about the book he wanted. One more read of the card confirmed what Remus subconsciously already knew. The cards and the presents… they were off Sirius! It finally explained everything. The willingness to be close to him, the strange behaviour and the fact he hadn't dated anyone in months. Also the tacky attempts at poems definitely had Sirius written all over it.

A small bubble of happiness formed in remus tummy and a big wolfish grin spread across his face. Remus stood up intending to go and find Sirius when there was a quiet knock on the window. Making his way over Remus noticed with surprise it was dark already. He had been reading that long that James and Peter where already asleep in bed. However Sirius' bed was empty. When he reached the window ledge there sat a beautiful tawny owl with big kind eyes. As remus reached him he stretched out his leg expectantly and waited patiently as remus untied the note before flying away and blending in with the night sky.

Dear Remmie

Come and meet me up on the astronomy tower

Love

?

The use of the nickname confirmed any doubts Remus had about the identity of his admirer. After placing the note in his pocket remus quickly searched inside james messy turnk for the invisibility cloak, knowing he wouldn't mind if he borrowed it as long as it came back, before making his way as fast as he could to the astronomy tower.

When Remus reached the tower slightly out of breath he was not disappointed. There was Sirius. But he was once again surprised. Sirius was sat on a thick tartan blanket with a picnic basket sat beside him.

"Hey" Remus said softly taking the space beside Sirius

"It's a relief being friends with the smartest boy in the school; I doubt anyone else would have figured out who everything was off. Although, it took you much longer than I expected. Maybe I shouldn't have given you the book." Sirius had a sly grin on his face and his blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I can't believe you did all this for me!"

"I'd do anything for you Remmie. I love you that much. "

Without thinking remus slowly leant in, cupping Sirius check with his hand and resting their foreheads together softly for a moment. For a while he just stared into Sirius' honest blue eyes before leaning in and pressing his lips against Sirius'.

The kiss was everything Remus imagined and more. It was a short chaste kiss, but into it was poured all of the trust and love between the two boys. Remus pulled away and rested his forehead against sirius' again.

"I love you too siri," he whispered quietly. If it hadn't have been for the closeness sirius wouldn't have heard at all.

The rest of the night was spent holding hands, drinking butterbeer and more breathtaking kisses as while the stars twinkled down at them. Remus was happier than he had ever been in his life.

"oh by the way, I have one more present for you" sirius began searching through the basket before pulling out a small chocolate brown wolf teddy. A burst of laughter escaped remus' lips and soon sirius joined in.

When remus finally managed to stop laughing, he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes before saying,

"Next time I'll take the presents but keep the poetry" After that both boys burst into hysterics again.


End file.
